Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki:Vandalism
Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content, in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of the Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki. Examples of typical vandalism are adding irrelevant obscenities and crude humor to a page, illegitimately blanking pages, and inserting obvious nonsense into a page. Abusive creation or usage of user accounts and IP addresses may also constitute vandalism. Vandalism is prohibited. While editors are encouraged to warn and educate vandals, warnings are by no means necessary for an administrator to block. Even if misguided, willfully against consensus, or disruptive, any good-faith effort to improve the encyclopedia is not vandalism. Edit warring over content is not vandalism. Careful consideration may be required to differentiate between edits that are beneficial, detrimental but well-intentioned, and vandalizing. Mislabelling good-faith edits as vandalism can be considered harmful. Upon discovery, you should revert clearly vandalizing edits. Then warn the vandalizing editor. Notify administrators at the vandalism noticeboard of vandalizing users who persist despite warnings, and administrators should intervene to protect content and prevent further disruption by blocking such users from editing. When warranted, accounts whose main or only use is obvious vandalism or other forbidden activity may be blocked even without warning. How to spot vandalism Very useful ways to detect vandalism include: * Recent changes patrolling, using the recent changes link to spot suspicious edits * Keeping an eye on your watchlist * The edit history of an article may be checked for any recent suspicious edits, and compared with the version after any previous revert or cluster of non-suspicious edits. This method can check many suspicious edits at the same time. The article size, as given in bytes, usually increases slightly with time, while a sudden large decrease may indicate a section blanking. In all the three methods above, examples of suspicious edits are those performed by IP addresses, red linked, or obviously improvised usernames. A good way to start is to click on every edit in watchlists, histories etc. with the least suspicion of being vandalism. Increased experience will probably give a sense of which edit descriptions are worth to check further and which may likely be ignored. IP editors should not be approached with the assumption that they are vandals. Although many vandals do vandalise without registering an account, there are many IP editors who are great contributors to Wikipedia. Always read the actual changes made and judge on that, rather than who made the changes. * See the what links here pages for Insert text, Link title, Headline text, Bold text and Example Image to detect test edits. * The auto-summary feature can also help users spot vandalism. * Viewing the abuse log * Watching for edits tagged by the abuse filter. However, many tagged edits are legitimate, so they should not be blindly reverted. That is, do not revert without at least reading the edit. How to respond to vandalism If you see vandalism in an article, the simplest thing to do is just to remove it. But take care! Sometimes vandalism takes place on top of older, undetected vandalism. With undetected vandalism, editors may make edits without realizing the vandalism occurred. This can make it harder to detect and delete the vandalism, which is now hidden among other edits. Sometimes bots try to fix collateral damage and accidentally make things worse. Check the edit history to make sure you're reverting to a "clean" version of the page. Alternatively, if you can't tell where the best place is, take your best guess and leave a note on the article's talk page so that someone more familiar with the page can address the issue—or you can manually remove the vandalism without reverting it. If you see vandalism on a list of changes (such as your watchlist), then revert it immediately. You may use the "undo" button (and the automatic edit summary it generates), and mark the change as minor. It may be helpful to check the page history to determine whether other recent edits by the same or other editors also represent vandalism. Repair all vandalism you can identify. For a new article, if all versions of the article are pure vandalism, mark it for speedy deletion by tagging it with . To make vandalism reverts easier you can ask for the rollback feature to be enabled for your registered Wikipedia account. This feature is only for reverting vandalism and other obvious disruption, and lets you revert several recent edits with a single click. See Wikipedia:Requests for permissions. If you see that a user has added vandalism you may also check the user's other contributions (click "User contributions" on the left sidebar of the screen). If most or all of these are obvious vandalism you may report the user immediately at Wikipedia:Administrator intervention against vandalism, though even in this case you may consider issuing a warning first, unless there is an urgent need to block the user. Otherwise you can leave an appropriate warning message on the user's talk page. Remember that any editor may freely remove messages from their own talk page, so they might appear only in the talk history. If a user continues to cause disruption after being warned, report them at Wikipedia:Administrator intervention against vandalism. An administrator will then decide whether to block the user. For repeated vandalism by an IP user it is helpful to trace the IP address (e.g. http://www.domaintools.com/) and add to the user talk page of the address. If it appears to be a shared IP address, add or . The OrgName on the IP trace result should be used as the Name of owner parameter in the above three templates. For beginners For relatively inexperienced Wikipedians, use these simple steps to quickly respond to what you consider vandalism. This is essentially an abridged version of Wikipedia:Vandalism. For a detailed guide, see Arnon Chaffin's Anti-Vandalism Center. 1. Assess whether the edit was made in good faith or bad faith. If it is in good faith, it is not technically vandalism, so question the accuracy of information on the talk page and/or add a " " tag to the disputed edit. If it is in bad faith, then it is vandalism and you may take the appropriate steps to remove it. 2. Revert the vandalism by viewing the page's history and selecting the most recent version of the page prior to the vandalism. Use an edit summary such as 'rv/v' or 'reverted vandalism' and click on 'Save page'. 3. Warn the vandal. Access the vandal's talk page and warn them by posting an appropriate warning template from the following list. It is not necessary to start with the level one warning, particularly when faced with especially egregious or offensive vandalism, when the vandal has damaged multiple articles, or when the vandal has created an account with no positive contributions across more than one editing session. Level one: This is a gentle caution regarding unconstructive edits; it encourages new editors to use a sandbox for test edits. This is the mildest warning. Level two: This warning is also fairly mild, though it explicitly uses the word 'vandalism' and links to the Wikipedia policy. Level three: This warning is sterner. It is the first to warn that further disruptive editing or vandalism may lead to a block. Level four: This is the sharpest vandalism warning template, and indicates that any further disruptive editing may lead to a block without warning. 4. Watch for future vandalism from the vandal by checking the user's contributions. If bad faith edits continue, revert them and use higher level warning tags on their talk page. An example of warning a repeat offender can be found at User talk:201.21.233.202/Archive 1. Note that it is not necessary to use all four warning templates in succession, nor is it necessary to incrementally step through the warnings. 5. Report vandals that continue their behavior after being warned to 'Gundam on ROBLOX:Administrator intervention against vandalism'. While not strictly required, administrators there are most likely to respond rapidly to requests which include at least two warnings, culminating in the level four 'last chance' template. Template and CSS vandalism If no vandalizing edits appear in the page's edit history, or the vandalism obscures the page tabs so you can't easily access the history or edit the page, it is probably template or cascading style sheets vandalism. These are often not difficult to fix, but can be confusing. To access the page history or edit the page when the "View history" or "Edit" tabs are inaccessible, use Wikipedia keyboard shortcuts. You can also access the history through a vandalism patrolling tool if you're using one, or by going to another page and using the "My Watchlist" link (if you are watching the page) or "My Contributions" link if you've edited the page recently. Or, enter the URL manually into the address bar of your browser: it will take the form http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Name_of_article&action=edit or http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Name_of_article&action=history. If vandalizing edits do not appear in the page history, the vandalism is likely in a transcluded template instead of the page itself. To find the template page, edit the article (using Wikipedia keyboard shortcuts if necessary); toward the bottom of the edit page is a list of all templates transcluded into the page. Look for vandalism in the transcluded templates not protected. Alternatively, look for or in the text, approximately where the vandalism appears, then go to the page Template:Template name and revert any vandalism. When you return to the original page, the vandalism should be gone, though you may need to purge the page. Image vandalism Images are occasionally used for vandalism, such as by placing shock or explicit images where they should not be. When an image has been created exclusively for vandalism, it can be requested for speedy deletion: under criterion G3 if hosted on Wikipedia or as vandalism if hosted on Commons (a file repository for Wikimedia projects). When an image is used for vandalism due to its explicit nature but has legitimate encyclopedic uses (Wikipedia is not censored) or is hosted on Commons and has legitimate uses on other projects, it can be requested for being added to the bad image list, which precludes its addition on any page except those specified. How not to respond to vandalism *Do not nominate an article for deletion because it is being vandalized. *Do not feed the trolls. Fanning the fire will make the situation worse. Similarly, do not insult the vandals. If someone is doing something they know is wrong, insulting them over it is likely to make them vandalize more, just to get that reaction. Furthermore, the Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki is not the place for personal attacks, it is not a battleground, and two wrongs don't make a right. Instead remort them to the administrators if they continue. *Avoid the word "vandal". In particular, this word should not be used to refer to any contributer in good standing, or to any edits that might have been made in good faith. This is because if the edits were made of good faith, they are not vandalism. Assume good faith yourself-instead of calling the person who mad the edits a "vandal" discuss your concerns with them. Comment on the content and substance of the edits, instead of making personal comments.